peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 March 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-03-26 ; Comments *Peel mentions that he feels it is daft to edit out rude words and replace it with guitar sounds when playing the Pavement track. *Peel plays the wrong speed of the New Fast Automatic Daffodils, before correcting it and mentioning there could be a rude word for me by playing it at the wrong speed. *Peel mentions being bad tempered with William after having not a good night sleep and plays a Prophecy Of Doom track in the hope that he forgives him. *Peel plays a south-eastern Asian track from a cassette which uses a melody of a Bob Dylan track, but does not know who the artist are, because of the tape being written in a foreign script. The artist Peel later finds out from listeners is a Thai band called Caravan. *Peel mentions that Ken Garner is 30 years old today and dedicates a record to him by playing a track from Young M.C. Sessions *Robert Lloyd #4. Recorded: 1990-03-04. Tracklisting * Surgery: Brazier (LP - Souleater) Glitterhouse * Public Enemy: Revolutionary Generation (Vocal) (12" - 911 Is A Joke / Revolutionary Generation) Def Jam * Robert Lloyd: The Race Is On (session) *Snuff: Bran Flakes (CD - Flibbiddydibbiddydob) Worker's Playtime $''' *Filthy Christians: The Scene (LP - Mean) Earache '''@ *Equation: The Answer (Frankie Bones Re-equated Dub) (12" - The Answer) Strictly Underground *Pavement: Box Elder (7" - Slay Tracks: 1933 - 1969) Treble Kicker $''' :(JP: 'There are no rude words in this I think') *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Big (12") Playtime *Thomas Mapfumo And The Blacks Unlimited: Nyamutamba Ne Mombe (v/a LP - Spirit Of The Eagle (Zimbabwe Frontline Vol. 2)) Earthworks *Robert Lloyd: Grown So Ugly (session) *Prophecy Of Doom: Calculated Mind Rape (LP - Acknowledge The Confusion Master) Deaf *Caravan: ตายสิบเกิดแสน (Tens Deaths Growing Up Hundred Thousand) '''$ ''(The track uses melody of Bob Dylan's A Hard Rain's A-Gonna To Fall)'' *Young M.C.: I Come Off (LP - Stone Cold Rhymin') Delicious Vinyl *Shudder To Think: Boys Don't Mind Noise (7" - Medusa Seven) Hoss 45 *Toni Iordache: Doină Transilvană (LP - Un Virtuose Du Cymbalum Vol. II) Electrecord #''' *Robert Lloyd: The Man Who Couldn't Afford To Orgy (session) *Sweet Exorcist: Test 4 (v/a LP - Technics Presents The 1990 Mixmag / Kiss FM Mastermixes) Mixmag '''# *Ride: Like A Daydream (12" - Play) Creation $''' *Force Fed: Lies (LP - Claustrophobia) In Your Face *Gregory Peck: Important To Be Nice (7") Jammy's *Special Ed: Strange Games (LP - When It Rains It Foams) Cubist Productions *Robert Lloyd: Good Boy (session) *Greater Than One: Why Do Men Have Nipples? (LP - G-Force) Wax Trax! '@ ' '''# $ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 020A-B5694XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B5694XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 1 (with introductions) *4) 1990-03-xx Peel Show LE067 *5) 1990-03-xx Peel Show JG38 ;Length *1) 0:59:53 *2) 0:28:02 *3) 45:33 (from 40:03) *4) 1:17:08 (17:30-29:07) (to 25:11 unique) *5) 33:53 (17:55-32:01) (to 28:10 unique) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 1 *4) Created from LE067 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel March 1990 Lee Tape 67 *5) Created from JG38 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 38 Peel March 1990 ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5694/1) *3) Part 2 *4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes